


Happy Easter, Easter Bunny

by sabershadowkat



Series: Holidays [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and a bunny costume. Spike's in <em>big</em> trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter, Easter Bunny

Spike sat at the kitchen table, on knee under him, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as he concentrated. His hands were splattered in many colors and he held a clear crayon in his left, trying to print legibly on the object in his right. The table was covered with newspaper and little dishes filled with multicolored liquid which sat waiting to be used. Over on the opposite side, a carton filled with Buffy's finished products sat next to his almost full one. He readjusted the wire dipping holder and laid his last egg on it, then lowered it into the blue dye.   
"Spike?" 

Spike turned his head at Buffy's voice and froze after his mouth dropped open. If it were possible, his eyes would have done the Jim Carrey pop out and his tongue would have hit the floor like in the movie The Mask. Slowly, his gaze traveled from her pink heeled feet up over the anklet to the pink teddy and up to her pink, fuzzy ears. Then she turned around and wiggled her white, fluffy tail. 

"What's up, doc?" Buffy asked in a teasing voice. 

He was across the room in two steps, yanking her into his arms and plundering her mouth with his. Aroused beyond reason, he cupped her pink covered ass, grinding his erection against her. She moaned into the savage kiss as he brought his hand between them, planning to push aside the material of the teddy to delve into her hot depths. 

The teddy was crotch less. 

He growled. 

She keened. 

He impaled her on his cock. 

Spike slammed into her over and over against the wall, bruising her with the force of his thrusts. His face changed to that of his demon and he ripped his mouth from hers to bury his fangs into her neck. They both shot into orgasm together, Buffy screaming out his name as he let out a loud snarl. 

Eventually, he came back to awareness with his mate stroking the back of his peroxide blond head. He lapped at the twin puncture wounds on her neck, then raised his head to look at her flushed face. "Nice outfit," he murmured, causing her to laugh. 

"I take it you like," Buffy said.

"Oh, I like a bloody hell of a lot," he replied. Without removing himself from her tight, hot core, he carried her to the bedroom of their apartment. 

By the time Spike got back to the kitchen, the Easter egg was navy blue. 

 

End


End file.
